The present invention relates to blade removing tools. More specifically, the present invention provides an elongated shaft having a pair of hooks extending in opposing directions, wherein the first hook is offset from the second hook so as to receive a blade of a lawnmower therebetween.
The blades on the underside of the deck of a lawnmower are often too short to securely grasp by reaching under the deck in order to remove the blades. Furthermore, there is very little space between the deck surface and the blade so a person is prohibited from inserting an object beneath the deck for leverage in order to loosen the blade. Removing the blades of a lawnmower without a proper tool, or having to lift the lawnmower in order to access the blades, can lead to serious injury. The length of a lawnmower blade is typically measured from corner to corner and range from approximately six inches to thirty-two inches. The blade can range from one and a half inches in width and from a tenth to a third of an inch in thickness. Therefore, there exists a need for a tool that can engage various sized lawnmower blades and assist a user to remove a lawnmower blade without the need to grasp the blade with his or her hand.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to blade removing tools. These devices generally relate to a blade gripping mechanism having a pair of parallel arms facing the same direction. These known art devices have several known drawbacks. These devices fail to include a pair of hooks offset from one another and facing opposing directions, such that the hooks can securely receive a lawnmower blade therebetween without having to lift the lawnmower to access the blades under the deck thereof.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing blade removing tools. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.